


Lips on You

by catsandspacestuff



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, The do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspacestuff/pseuds/catsandspacestuff
Summary: Longing from afar becomes something amazing up close





	Lips on You

If there was one thing guardians loved more than a good bounty, it was dancing. It was no secret that almost every guardian could be seen out in the field breaking into a groove at the slightest victory. Sometimes, it was just a way to attract the attention of fellow guardian; a fun way to communicate as opposed to a simple wave hello. Other times, it was used as a taunt to aggravate enemies or friendly competition in the Crucible.

Regular city folk often talked about it, not quite understanding the behavior. In fact, it had even been covered in a news article about a year ago, the coverage a laughable topic amongst the Travelers Chosen. While the article had cited mating as a possibility, as if they were some kind of animals, the true reason behind the love for dancing was perhaps more complex. 

When you are constantly in a war zone, life has the chance of seeming rather bleak. Death is a dark companion for both you and your friends. As a guardian, you are constantly balancing the odds within the solar system, hoping that you can keep evil at bay while carefully fanning the light. In a way, it becomes its own dance; an eb and flow, toes skimming along the edge of something bigger than yourself. At the end of the day there has to be a way to let go of that stress. So: guardians dance. 

They move to release tension, to convey emotion and desire. They lose themselves in beats sometimes only they can hear. They revel in the feeling of fluidity and relaxation. It's a peace that can only be found through motion.

It was this need for escape that brought Venus to the Underground that evening; a section of the city filled with black markets, curious oddities, and seedy bars. Built out of the ruins of the old Tower, the area held a reputation for being a place to get lost in. Names were a thing to be left behind in favor of a good time. Even the Vanguard could get away with being normal for a little while. 

The half-breed pulled the scarf around her face tighter, any other identifying features of her class left behind at home. Instead of her traditional robes, she chose a pair of tight pants and a tank top, an arm cuff replacing her bond for the evening. The scarf she wore kept her loose locks close to her skin in the night breeze. 

She wove her way through the crowd, following the rhythmic beat of music as she came closer to her destination. Cayde had told her to look for the red target sign above the entrance way, the sign giving the club its name of _The Bullseye_. Sure enough, as she rounded the side if the building, the red and white greeted her like a harpy eye, beckoning her forward. Taking a deep breath, the warlock entered the establishment, butterflies already in her stomach. 

The air was thick with smoke, a combination of incense and what seemed to be hookah. The entrance way was made up of a series of tunnels, a few of which opened up into converted bar areas. Venus uncovered her face, the low light making her feel more comfortable. Eyes seemed to slide over her here, a welcomed change from everyday life. It seemed being an “in between” here was among the least interesting qualities. In just her few minutes trying to find the dancefloor, she had come across a few people, human and awoken, who had exo prosthetics. They paid her no mind and she acted in turn. 

The music grew louder now, telling her she was getting close. Her mouth seemed to go dry as she ran over the invitation the hunter vanguard had extended earlier that day. 

She had come to turn some research data into him. Nothing too serious, just some patrols he had asked for. This had become a regular event between the two of them. She had at first simply chalked it up to him knowing he could trust her to get the job done. However, as time had gone on, it became apparent that these patrols were just excuses to see her and talk. At least, that was what she had hoped. It wasn't until that day that she got any confirmation on her suspensions. 

“Hey, so I've been meanin’ to ask you for, jeez, weeks now, if y’wanna come hang out down in the Underground with me and some of my buddies. Nothin’ fancy. Just, ya know, good music, good food…” Cayde had given her a quick up down, a smirk forming on his faceplate as he continued. “Good company...Only if y’re not busy though. Don't wanna take you from any important Warlocky business.” He had almost looked worried, though he shrugged his shoulders like it truly was no big deal. The forced-relaxed facade quickly dropped when she had agreed, his whole face lighting up as he told her the time and place. 

Even with this memory fresh in her mind, Venus couldn't help but second guess everything as she stepped onto the main floor, bass greeting her as it pumped through her chest. As she tied her scarf around her waist, bright eyes scanned the crowded dance floor. The room was alive with movement, bodies sliding against each other to the time of the beat. With each passing second she felt anxiety grip her like a vice, taunting words in the back of her mind scolding her for believing he had actually wanted to spend the night with her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, dragging her from her thoughts. Turning, she came face to face with a very happy exo.

“Y’made it! I was worried you were standin’ me up for a second there.” Cayde joked before pulling her into a tight hug. The action surprised Venus as he had always refrained from physical contact when they were in the hanger, only the occasional brushing of fingers during handoffs. Nevertheless, she found herself melting into his touch, a blush swimming across her cheeks as he kept his arm around her waist even after the embrace. The awoken light in her blood shone brightly underneath her dark complexion, impossible to miss and certainly not ignored by the other guardian as he smirked down at her. 

“I hope it wasn't too hard to find. This place can be kind of a zoo.” He had to lean down and talk into her ear to be heard, the action far more intimate than it needed to be. The warlock tried to calm her nerves, shaking her head and focusing on her smile. 

“Oh no, it wasn't difficult. I just followed the music.” she responded into his receiver, relieved he bent down for her. Cayde responded with a thumbs up before motioning with it towards the bar that was attached to the DJ booth. 

“Can I get ya somethin’ t’drink? This place has the best moonshine. Burns like a hive nest but damn if it isn't good.” Giving him a nod, she felt him grab her hand, interlacing their fingers before tucking her behind him as he began to move them towards the bar. Everything about the action had her head spinning. She couldn't help the new flush that came to her cheeks, her teeth digging into her bottom lip and she grinned into his back. Resting her free hand on his shoulder, she stayed as tight to him as she could, mind rolling over his new-found courage. It gave her cause to stand a little straighter. She would follow his lead, if only for tonight. 

Finally making it to the counter, the vanguard spoke to the bartender, the words drowned out by the music. Her hand was still in his and his body language told her he wasn't planning on letting her go unless he had to. Taking in a deep breath, she moved closer to him, daring to wrap her arm around the one already attached to their joined hands. This surprised him as he turned back to her, a lopsided grin forming on his face. His blue optics took a long look at her before he leaned down to speak.

“Gotta say, the civi style looks good on you.” There was something low in his voice that sent a shiver up her spine. “I shoulda asked you out sooner.” 

“Oh so this is a date then?” she replied, pulling back to give him a mischievous look. He laughed, the noise lost in the crowd. A flash of what she would dare to call insecurity danced across his features for only a moment before he came back down. 

“Only if that's what you wanna call it.” Venus raised an eyebrow, feeling bold as she brushed her nose against the side if his cheek. 

“Depends on how the night goes.” Her tone was teasing, which earned her a smile. He was about to say something else when their drinks came. Cayde kept his eyes on Venus as he paid the tab, handing her a glass before grabbing his own. Holding it towards her, his smile softened.

“A toast then: to a night that you'll never forget.” With a grin of her own, she clinked her glass against his and took a sip only to begin coughing almost immediately. While the taste itself was somewhere between sweet and rotten, the burning in her throat was what really stole her attention. Cayde tried to stifle his laughter, bringing his glass up to his mouth plates. 

“I did kinda warn you.” he cooed, earning himself a playful punch to the shoulder. She tried again, the second swallow less harsh but still strong. The hunter took a swig before letting his own noise of struggle out, amusement mixing with it. “Alright, I'll give it to you, this batch is strong.”

Venus tore her eyes from him to look out at the dance floor. The song currently on was bright and happy, the lights set to the pulsing of the bass reflecting the mood. Patrons were singing along, laughing and goofing around, abandoning all inhibitions. It was hard not to smile at the life that so clearly dominated the room. She turned to ask Cayde if he had heard the song before when the words caught in her throat. His optics had already been on her, something longing in his features. His glass had been abandoned at the bar though she noted that the liquid had been drained. How many had he had before she got there? Perhaps that was the reason for his behavior. It had to be...

“Do you wanna dance?” he asked, interrupting her thoughts. “I mean, it seems kinda dumb t’ask you to come all the way down here and just stand here the whole time.” Venus noticed the way he shifted, the same nervous behavior that he had displayed earlier in the day. Her smile became sly as she looked at him through her lashes. The change sparked a clear swallow from the exo as she gave his arm a tug. 

“If there is one thing you need to know about me, Cayde, it's that I _always_ want to dance.” He visibly relaxed, grin back on his face as he allowed her to bring him to the main floor, placing her glass on the bar next to his as they left. 

The song had faded into something equally as upbeat though with a slight slide toward something more sultry. The warlock hadn't heard it before, however the hunter clearly had. While she had stopped them just inside the circle of partiers, Cayde decided they needed to be farther in. He took both of her hands in his, nodding to her as if to tell her it was ok, that she could trust him. As silly as it was, this little acknowledgment relaxed her, the mass of people around them bothering her less even if just a fraction. 

Once they were almost in the center of the action, the vanguard started to move in time with the beat, hands sliding from hers to her elbows. The movement started in his legs as he caught the rhythm with his feet. His hips followed, shoulders moving in time. The hands on her forearms encouraged her to feel the music with him and, though she did not know the song, she found herself matching his gestures. Venus glanced down at their feet, trying to force herself to relax and allow the music to take her over. Sucking in a sharp breath, she closed her eyes and let her hips sway side to side, her pace picking up as the song inched towards the chorus. 

Cayde watched her intently, his stomach fluttering as the woman before him let go. The frown lines that had wound their way to her forehead disappeared and that smile he had come to love so much replaced it. The exo shifted to match her moves, eyes roaming her face with an odd sense of admiration. In the low light of the room, she looked like something out of one of those Golden Age holovids. She finally opened her eyes, the brilliant violet of them knocking the air out of his lungs. The warlock grinned at him, her fingers coming to ghost against his chest. His stomach flipped-flopped, Cayde laughing at how easily she swept him off his feet.

The DJ changed songs once again, shifting the entire atmosphere of the club. The lights morphed from energetic blues and greens to rich purples and reds. The rhythm reflected those hues, the chords more sensual. Dancers responded in time, individuals moving closer to one another as pairs and small groups. Cayde took his eyes off the people around them to look back to Venus who's gaze was already fixed on his face. While her body clearly knew the song and moved in time with the piano and bass, there was an uncertainty in her features. She could feel it, not knowing how to hide the questions she didn't dare to ask. The hunter answered for her as his palms came to curl around her waist. 

They moved closer to one another, the space that was left between them only enough to allow for fluid motion. Her hands slid up his pecks to trace the outline on his chest piece, the motion sending a shiver down his spine. The exo’s own hands crawled towards her hips, feeling her muscles contract as she swayed to the beat. Her teeth bit into her lower lip, the action eliciting a moan from him that was lost to the music. He was silently grateful for the low light as his faceplate began to overheat, steam creating a light condensation on his cheeks. 

Venus turned in his arms, her back becoming flush with his body. Cayde adjusted quickly, the rocking of his hips falling into the timing she led. His hands found her hips once more, fingers digging into the soft skin that was exposed by the low waist of her jeans. She let her head rest back into the crook of his neck, her hand coming to the opposite side, sliding beneath his hood. The vanguard reacted by pushing her hair to the side so he could have access to her ear. Venus rotated her pelvis in a slow circle, grinding her ass back into him with each gyration. This, too, earned her a groan, this time fully for her as his hot breath spilled over her ear. 

As the beat shifted back to a faster pace, the warlock popped her backside in time, each backwards thrust mirrored by the other. Light once again danced under her skin painting itself across her cheeks and down her chest. Cayde watched with awed fascination as the awoken part of her shimmered under human complexion, disappearing beneath her v-necked tank top. He desperately wanted to see more, the desire leading him to bite down on the cartilage of her exposed ear. The action drew out a delicious gasp as another wave of light poured under her olive skin. Her noise went straight to his crotch, his already growing problem now incredibly obvious. 

Venus delighted in the feeling of his cock pressing into her backside. She slowed her movements, pushing back into him hard and deliberate. The other bucked in response, another moan filling her ear, his mouth still on it. Smirking to herself, the warlock let go of his neck, bending over. Throwing her hair over her shoulder, she looked back at him, eyes daring him to push their antics further. The exo looked like he was on the verge of coming undone, the quickness of such a state causing her to giggle. As she came back up, Cayde grabbed a fistful of her hair, other hand digging into her pelvis, grinding back into her to the bass. Her hands flew to his forearms as she steadied herself, his sudden roughness causing a fire in her stomach. Her skin felt ablaze as he bit at her neck this time, the feeling causing her to breathe his name. A needy noise came from the back of his throat, his thrusts falling off the beat slightly. 

The next song slid easily from the last, the beat changing slightly forming something far more sexual. Venus was aware for a fleeting moment that they were not the only people acting the way they were. As soon as the observation came, she was pulled from it and back to Cayde whispering her name for her. Once again, the warlock heard herself whine, the feeling of his faceplates contracting into a smile pressing into her skin from the exo. Their movements became languid and heavy. The vanguard dared to inch his hand from her hip to her stomach, fingers sliding under the short tank top. Again, light crashed under her skin. In that moment he realized he not only wanted, but needed to see the phenomenon unencumbered. Swallowing hard, he let go of her hair, mouth coming back to her ear. 

“Do you wanna get outta here?” he murmured, fingertips shaking slightly as his body caught up with what he had just asked. Fear shot through his heart as the thought of her rejection flashed across his mind for a brief moment. 

Venus turned her head to make eye contact with him. Her face was flushed, pupils blown, giving away the desire that blossomed between her legs. He watched as her tongue darted to wet her lips before she once more bit back a smile. She nodded earnestly, her heart pounding in her ears as she realized where this night was about to go. Even through the hungry desire that was radiating off of the exo, he still gave a sigh of relief. The warlock couldn't stop the giggle that passed her lips. For someone who could be so sure of himself, Cayde seemed to be second guessing the whole night. 

There was a quick adjustment made so that he could walk unencumbered before he took her hand in his once again. A nervous bounce came to her step. Her mind began to race as she turned over their new path. The last time she had been with someone was long before her ghost woke her up all those years ago. From what she could remember, she had a wife and they were madly in love. For awhile, Venus had tried to seek her out, hoping she too had been reborn. After she had fought Oryx, she had given up, mourning for her and for a life that could not be obtained. 

She knew Cayde had been married as well. She knew he had a child, whom he no longer remembered. It had also been told to her through the vine of guardian whispers that he had found others to warm his bed over the years. While she knew one couldn't be alone forever, emotionally or, for some, physically, there was always an assumption that it couldn't be with her. Of course there was the flirting, the compliments, the brushing of fingers when no one was looking. But this, tonight…

They had exited the club, falling into the crowd of market goers here for their illegal contraband. He had slowed his pace, allowing her to catch up to walk at his side. The exo was looking for his preferred path when he spoke, now unaffected by loud music. 

“So I've got a place here hidden in one of the back alleys. Ya know, for when big blue is nagging at me.” He turned to look at her when his smile fell, brow plate knitting in concern. “Hey, you ok? Do...do you not wanna do this?”

“I...no, I do. I just-well,” Venus frowned, eyes falling to their joined hands as she stroked his knuckle with her thumb. “This isn't- _I'm_ not just a...a one night stand, am I?” She swallowed the odd lump that formed in her throat, embarrassed by the question as well as the feelings associated with it. Cayde flinched back almost as if she had struck him. In a way, she supposed, she had. Immediately, he recovered, shock giving way to a softness that hurt her chest.

“Vee, no, _Traveler_ no! Come ‘ere.” The vanguard led them away from the market towards a quiet alley way. When he felt they were out of site and earshot, he took her face in his hands. “Listen. This is gonna sound like some stupid, romance-novel bullshit but I need ya t’hear me, ok? I've had a thing for you for awhile now. I just haven't said anything cause, well…” 

Now it was his turn to be nervous. Venus brought her hands up to cradle his forearms, expression encouraging him to go on. He swallowed, clearing his throat before sucking in a quick breath. 

“Yeah, I've been guilty of bedroom bouncing, but it was only cause- _yikes_ I'm gonna sound shitty here- cause it never meant anything. They knew that. I knew that. And it didn't mean anything cause I didn't have a real connection with any of ‘em. But, um…” He let go of her face, hands coming to rest on her hips as his eyes fell downward, his faceplate heating up for the second time that night.

“It's...it's different with you. From the moment you walked into the old Vanguard Hall, you've just been...different. And I don't know how to describe it cause I'm not good at that kinda thing but Vee I-" Making eye contact with her once more, the warlock felt the air catch in her throat. She studied his face, nodding yes, silently begging him to continue.

“Venus, I don't want you for just tonight. I-I want you in the mornin’, and the day after that, and every day after that if I can. And I know it's ridiculous of me to do this tonight after _literally_ never saying anything before but-" She stopped him suddenly, her slender hands coming to rest on either side of his face. Leaning in, she placed a kiss on his faceplate, smile cracking through the action. She felt him relax slightly as she pulled back, eyes bright as she looked up at him.

“I don't think you realize how long I've wanted you to say that. Cayde, you've had me. I don't really think that's been a Tower secret.” she couldn't help the smirk that painted her features giving the other cause to laugh. “Don't you remember Shaxx trying to play matchmaker during Crimson Days? I mean he practically rewrote the rules so you and I could play rounds in the Crucible.” It was her turn to laugh, the memory springing back to her. Gossip had flooded the city, support and some disdain coming from all angles. Those who said it was cheating had been challenged to face the duo by the hunter who definitely took it as a personal offense. Venus was used to cruel comments but chose to stand by him, secretly adoring the fire in his eye. Their fun had ended when Zavala and Ikora stated that it was a bit unprofessional for Cayde to participate and, after some tantruming, he withdrew. Still, it had been the best holiday of her new life. 

“I'm yours, Six, whether it's been spoken or not.” she purred, watching the way it washed over him. Amusement gave way to desire as he reached up to run a thumb across her bottom lip. She felt her stomach flutter once more as his optics roamed over her face almost as if he were trying to commit every detail to memory. Finally, he met her gaze, something hungry flashing across his features that excited her. Cayde took a step forward and she obliged, feeling the cool cobblestone wall of the alley way meet her back. 

His thumb trailed down to her chin where he switched to his index finger. The journey continued down her neck. Half way down her throat, she felt warmth blossom from his fingertip. The sensation was odd but somehow familiar, something within her stirring to life. He continued until his fingers came to just under her collarbone. The corner of his mouth twitched up in the hint of a smile.

“I need you t’know that I'm yours too.” he whispered before the same warmth met her skin, more insistent this time. In fact, it practically took her breath away, her fingers coming to grasp at his arm and belt. She recognized it now; his Light. He was channeling it, bringing it to his hand and in turn to her exposed skin. She felt her own Light surge to meet his, the wave of it making both of them dizzy. The exo let out a laugh, lurching slightly backwards before taking his fingers off her. Coming back in close, his mouth came to hover next to her ear, much like he had at the club.

“Relax, I've got you.” he murmured, his voice alone sending a wave of need over her. Gently, he placed his palm flat against her chest. Venus couldn't help but blush at the placement and size of his hand, her grip tightening on him. Slowly, he drew his Light to his palm, her Light coming to meet the flush in time. Void mixed with Solar in a delightful twist of hot an cold. Cayde turned his head to rest against hers as they lost themselves in one another. 

The Light is a complicated thing to understand. It takes on many forms, many faces. As a guardian, it is one's soul but it is also the soul of something much older. It is the soul of the universe and it is the soul of every living thing. It recognizes itself even through the masks it takes. Each branch of it is unique while at the same time being the same. These truths can be felt when using ones abilities, when speaking with Ghosts, or when traveling to what were considered holy places. 

But this...this was beyond any of that. This was soul touching soul touching everything that they were and will ever be. It was intimacy on a level too much for words. It was overwhelming and calming at the same time. Cayde’s solar Light burned yet healed as quickly as it did so. Venus’ void Light froze and repaired just as rapidly. Even as they stood breathless and still, they danced with one another in chaos and peace. 

Feeling daring, the warlock pushed back a tad harder, earning a throaty moan from the hunter. He responded, Light blossoming outward along her skin and down her chest. She couldn't stop the gasp that passed her lips as her hands tightened on his body. Their eb and flow came in waves now, each one pushing them both closer and closer to the edge. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity in this loop, Cayde pulled his hand away. She could still feel his Light rolling off of him though not as strong. A whine left her at the sudden loss, a needy look settling in on her face. 

“If we keep this up, I'm not gonna make it much longer.” he admitted, still struggling to fully catch his breath. “I need you. Now.” The sharing of Light had left him open and raw, unable to put up his usual air of cockiness. The hand she had hooking into his belt teased downward, daring to palm him through his pants. He reacted by pulling her into him, air hissing past his mouth plates. 

“Then take me home.” she cooed into his receiver, devilish grin on her face as he bucked into her hand. “Take _me_.” 

That was all he needed. The vanguard let out a groan that verged on a growl as he pulled her away from the wall. Before she had time to react he had scooped her off the ground and into his arms bridal style. The warlock squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck. As he walked them down the alley, she peppered his neck with kisses. They took a sharp right before a quick left, landing them in front of a door hidden by a tapestry. Cayde called for his Ghost who seemed irritated he had brought her into their little adventure. Still, she opened the door for them before disappearing inside after mentioning Venus’ Ghost could join her as well. As the couple passed the threshold, the warlock’s Ghost happily obliged, drifting off into the darkness with Sundance. 

Cayde set her on her feet gently before turning to lock the door behind them. Flipping on the lights, Venus was greeted to exactly what she had expected; makeshift furniture, various articles of clothing, work documents and artifacts, used dishes on the kitchen counter and an unmade bed. She tried to stifle a giggle at the way he scrambled to the bed to try and make a smooth path for her. The warlock let her eyes wander over what she assumed was his work space as he tried to fix up the sheets. 

“Sorry. I kinda didn't plan on this happenin’ tonight otherwise I totally woulda cleaned up.” he mumbled as he tried to kick something underneath the bed frame. Venus couldn't help but laugh, the noise singing into the quiet space between them as she made her way closer to him. Cayde felt a grin come to his faceplate at the noise as his hands fell from his bedside, optics focusing on her once more. 

In the light of his quarters he could finally take her in fully. Like every time he saw her, something flipped within his gut, the sensation causing him to swallow back his nerves. The combination of her parents ethnicity had created, in his opinion, a breathtaking outcome. Awoken light coursed through her veins, illuminating her human complexion. Her eyes seemed to stand out even more than those of fully Awoken background, her hair thick and dark with that signature shimmer that came with the other glow. He found it hard to not stare, much like he was now. 

The warlock cocked her head, eyebrow raised as she closed the distance between them. Placing her hands on his chest, she traced the pectoral outlines in his armor.

“Do I have something on my face?” The confused look the exo gave earned him a giggle. “You've just been giving me this look; like you want to say something.” Venus bit her lip, looking up at him expectantly. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before shaking his head, hand coming to cup her cheek. 

“Nah, just thinkin’ 'bout how good you look. But y’know where you’d look better?” She gave him a questioning look, expression open and honest. Cayde bent down slightly, hooking his forearms under her rear, picking her up in one smooth motion. The other gave a surprised noise before laughing once more, hands steadying herself on his shoulders. “In my bed.” 

With that he turned them both, taking a step forward until he felt his knees hit the edge of the mattress. One of his arms came to her back, hand coming to cradle her head as he bent over her, plopping her down into the sheets. The bubble of her laugh swirled around them as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, hands coming to slide along the exposed skin of her abdomen. The joyful noise was cut off by a gasp as the exo channeled solar Light to his palms once again. Venus arched up into him on instinct, her legs coming up from hanging over the edge of the bed to move along his sides. Cayde retracted one of his hands in order to push himself up a bit so that he could watch her as she twisted beneath him. The site he was greeted with elicited a moan from the vanguard.

Midnight locks pooled around her head with a few rebellious strands falling along her cheeks. Her eyes were hooded and locked on him, the violet glow almost completely pushed away by blown pupils. Her lips were parted as she tried her best to trap needy noises in her throat. Her blush was back in full force as it danced excitedly under her skin. He loved it but he wanted, _needed_ , more. 

The hand on her stomach crept higher, the hunter careful to make the motion as slow as he could stand. He was rewarded with an inpatient noise to which he answered with a rough surge of his Light. Venus gasped as if the air had been stolen from her lungs, her own void energy coming to meet his. Still he moved higher, fingertips finally brushing the delightful curve of her breast. The vanguard gave her a cheeky look at the lack of a bra to which the other responded with an eyeroll. Cayde couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned closer, the energy between them shifting back as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. 

His thumb traced the skin just under starting from her sternum, the action bringing goosebumps to the surface. Venus saw the bob of his throat as his eyes roamed over what skin he could see. Feeling bold, she shifted up a bit before removing her tank top, exposing herself for him. She couldn't help but smile at the pleased curse he gave, his hand finding its spot once more. The fire of his touch seemed to roll off of his entire person now, her own Light responding eagerly. The warlock reached up to have something to ground herself, the feeling beginning to make her dizzy. Slender fingers found his belt as the hunter explored further. 

Cayde slid his whole hand around her breast, the pad of his thumb circling the outer edge of her nipple. Once more, she moved towards his touch, revelling in the sensation. Pushing the tease further, the exo swiped across the top of her nipple, smirking at how fast it stiffened. Index finger and thumb came to pinch the skin before he began to roll the nub between the two digits. She responded with a moan, her hands tightening on his belt. The combination of the action and steady flow of solar Light had her skin beyond sensitive. Venus spoke his name as a plea, once again drawing a curse from the hunter. 

A passing frustration filled his mind on that moment as he watched her under him: he would give anything in that moment to have his human form back. He wanted desperately to taste her, to slide his tongue around her nipples, to suck bruises all along her chest and neck. What he would give to taste between her thighs, to tongue-fuck her until she was begging for him to give her mercy. Oh _Traveler_ the things he would do to her if he could. 

Cayde shook his head, chasing the thoughts away. If he couldn't unravel her in those ways, he sure as hell was going to make her come undone however else he could. 

The sudden absence of his hand on her chest caused Venus to whine, her hands forced away from him as the other pushed himself back upright. The dissatisfaction was short lived as the hunter made quick work of unlacing her boots before tossing them somewhere behind him. His gauntlets followed, revealing toned muscle fibers that the warlock couldn't help but trace with amethyst eyes. She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face as he came back in between her legs, his fingers undoing her jeans. In an effort to help him, she pushed her pelvis up off the bed so that he could peel the tight material away from her ass before yanking them as gently as he could off the rest of the way. When his blue optics came to rest on the scarlet lace panties that were hidden underneath, Cayde almost dropped to knees.

“ _Traveler's Light_ how are you _this_ sexy? It's not even fair.” The vanguard slid both of his hands up the inside of her thighs before hooking his thumbs under the section of dainty material that lie on the inside edge of her pelvic bone. Venus propped herself up into her elbows, looking up at him through her eyelashes. 

“If it bothers you _so~_ much I can always leave.” she teased, her foot making its way between his legs, stopping just short of the bulge in his trousers. Another surge of his Light met her giving her cause to fist the sheets beneath her. 

“The only way you're leaving here is in a wheelchair because by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to stand.” he growled, the tone sending a new wave of lust through her body. Before she could respond, the hunter had pulled down her thong leaving her completely exposed before him. He came to lean back over her, his hands on her shins as he guided her to bend her legs so that her feet were propped at the edge of the mattress. For a moment the warlock felt incredibly vulnerable, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. She only had a second to wade in these emotions before she felt fingers circle her entrance.

“Look at how wet you are already. So ready for me. I could just slide my cock right in.” Venus rolled her hips towards him at this, the action accompanied by a needy noise. The hunter pulled his fingers back, amused look on his faceplate as she protested. 

“So eager,” he purred, “such a naughty girl. I said I _could_ but, hmm, no I don't think I will.” Cayde teased, his fingers coming back to her pussy as he spread her lips apart while his other hand came to rest his weight next to her head. His optics were on her cunt, expression filled with lust. “Gods, look at how beautiful you are.” His praise brought back her bravery as she spread her legs in a stretch, her knees coming to touch the sheets. The new view brought a delicious moan from the exo who finally locked eyes with her again. 

“How bad do you want me?” he asked.

“Immensely.” she breathed. The look on his face told her this pleased him. She felt a finger press at her opening. 

“Beg for me.” 

This request erupted a new wave of awoken light on her face. Cayde lifted an eyebrow expectantly, his optics not daring to leave her eyes. It was clear to her that there was a part of him that was asking for permission, for both what they were about to do and for how he was talking. The corner of her mouth twitched, suddenly falling even harder for him in that moment than she had in the years leading up to this point. Something like fear flashed in his eyes for a brief second and she felt his hand grip the sheets next to her head. Venus only smiled before tilting her chin down, giving him the best seductive look she could. 

“Fuck me, Cayde. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to fill me, to push every inch of you into me. Work me open, make me yours. Please Cayde. I need you. I'm all yours. Please fuck me.” Every word was low and breathy, her hand coming to wrap around his wrist next to her. She could feel the metallic tendons in his arm work as he further tightened his grip on the bedspread, his expression twisting into something unspeakably needy. As an answer, she felt his finger push slowly inside of her, causing her to gasp and arch up off the bed. 

She was tight, her muscles clamping down on his index finger at the sudden presence. Cayde was careful to make his movements slow and steady, allowing her to get used to the sensation. He took this time to try and memorize the way she felt around his digit; the smooth walls, the slight curve, the way her juices slicked him. His cock strained against his pants, part of him desperately wanting to be in her but a larger part of him needing to bring her to her climax first. 

He began to twist his finger with each thrust and pull, this new sensation giving the warlock cause to grab at the sheets beneath her. The noises that spilled from her lips began to change as she gave way to the pleasure of the experience. The vanguard gave a soft smile as he felt her start to relax around him allowing him to quicken his pace. She mirrored his expression, her fingers coming back to his arm, holding on like an anchor. 

Cayde kept his pace steady for a bit, allowing her to get used to the feeling. When he felt she had relaxed as much as she could, the exo pulled out before adding a second finger. This new addition drew a moan as she clamped back down on him again. She kept her smile, head rocking back into the mattress as he adopted his slow speed once again. 

“N-no…” she gasped. Cayde almost stopped before she made eye contact again. “Don't go slow...please- I can take it.” Her expression was pleading and the vanguard couldn't help but give her a pleased grin as he picked up the pace. 

She was much louder now, her breath coming out more raged as she begged with yes’s and please’s. The hunter gladly obliged, once again twisting his digits inside of her. He pushed as far as he could before adding a hook of his fingers, pushing down into a sensitive spot within her. Venus sucked in a breath at this, her nails digging into his forearm while her other hand flew to the comforter above her head. It was her turn to curse, the word hissing from her lips only to be chased by a breathy laugh. Cayde raised his eyebrows, eyes hooded as he feigned innocence.

“Oh, does that feel good?” he teased, he answer being a sharp nod. Twisting again before curling once more, the hunter earned himself a moan accompanied by his name. The noise had him bucked into the air between them, his own needy cry filling the space. Something hungry in him found it vital for him to hear more of his name on her lips. 

His pace quickened, fingers pounding into her dripping sex. Venus writhed below him, begging him to keep going. Brilliant eyes fluttered closed as she felt the swirling of her climax in her gut. The sounds she made became higher pitched and the vanguard quickly caught on that she was nearing her release. An idea flew into his head, one he didn't waste any time contemplating. Focusing as much as he could, the exo once again channeled his Light to his fingertips. Venus reacted immediately, her cry loud and filled with desire. The sensation of his solar Light created a swirling heat that seemed to reach and fill every space within her. Her legs came to his hips and wrapped around them as much as they could in his current position. Nails scratched up his arm as she began to plead his name over and over like a prayer. It only took him three more thrusts before she tightened around his fingers as her orgasm crashed over her. 

Cayde slowed his pace, fingering her through her climax. When he finally did pull out from her, his digits were coated and sticky, the sight causing him to moan a curse before wiping the mess on the sheets. The hunter came back to lean over her with both hands now on either side of her head. Venus pushed sweat-dampened hair from her forehead as she tried to steady her breathing. The vanguard grinned down at her, giving her an incredibly proud look which earned him a laugh. He opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head, grabbing hold of his scarf and pulling him down. Once he was close enough, she kissed his mouth plates before trailing her lips along his jaw. The other gave a joyful hum at the contact, eyes slipping closed as he lost himself in her touch. 

Fingers came to his chin as she applied a slight pressure to give her further access to his neck. She kissed what she could, skimming along the line of his under armor. Tugging slightly on the ragged material around his neck, she let her head rest back into the sheets, smirking as his eyes opened to meet her gaze. 

“You're in too many layers. I want to feel you on my skin, Six.” Venus purred, finger tracing a heart on his chest. “Strip for me.” The way the exo’s face lit up at the command made it difficult for her to keep the new power role she was trying to slip into. The hunter had moved away from her, hands making quick work of his chest piece and accompanying fabrics. She took this time to sit herself up, choosing to pull her legs up onto the bed and get into a kneeling position. The warlock allowed her hair to fall loosely around her shoulders, dark locks coming to frame her face as she watched him intently. Tilting her chin down slightly, the wave of her long grown out bangs fell over one of her eyes. She had seen the pose practiced in old romance holo-vids when the character was trying to seduce another. It felt a little silly but the look it earned her told her it was working. 

Cayde sucked in a sharp breath, his undressing paused as he took in her new pose. He was sure he had died and gone to heaven- that for some other worldly reason he was being rewarded for he past lifetimes. She smiled at him, eyebrow arching expectantly before her eyes flashed to his trousers and back. In an instant his hands were working away the armor, his eager fingers fumbling clumsily with the various clasps and buttons. In his haste, he had made the mistake of trying to remove his pants before the shin guards and boots causing him to trip and fall backwards. Venus gave a noise of surprise before bursting into a fit of laughter as she made a move towards him. His hand flew up to stop her, leaving her perched on the edge of the mattress still giggling. 

“I'm ok! Lemme just- there we go-” The exo's hopped back up onto his feet in only his briefs, hands out to his sides. “Ta-da!” The other tried to stop her giggles as she motioned with a finger for him to come back to her. 

“You poor thing. Do you need me to kiss you better?” Venus cooed, batting her eyelashes up at him as she hooked her index finger into the elastic of his bottoms. 

“Oh, I think that's the only way I'm gonna recover. In fact, I think I might have some serious trauma. Real bad stuff.” the vanguard baited, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She responded with an affected gasp before she slide herself back on the sheets, making room for him as she made her way towards the middle of the bed. 

“Come here, let me take care of you! I can't have my Hunter suffering from his terrible ‘battle’.” she teased, smirking as he crawled after her. Once he came close enough she was back into a kneeling position, her hands coming to his shoulders as she urged him to lay down. Happily obliging, he got himself comfortable, excitement rolling off of him as she came to straddle him. 

Violet eyes ran over his nude torso, tracing every line and curve of his body. Muscles fibers made of metal and what seemed to be something like a reinforced polymer dipped and rose into a perfected version of the human form. The same color scheme of his faceplate decorated the rest of his body; classic teal with black and white highlighting any possible articulation points. Silently, she was surprised he was as smooth as he was, part of her expecting more angles. Another thing that shocked her was just how incredibly cut he was, though this thought seemed rather silly to her even as it passed through her mind. Still, she couldn't help but run her hands over him, adoration painting her features as she did so. This did wonders for the exo's ego, his signature cocky grin plastered on his face as he stretched under her, placing his hands behind his head. 

“You like the view, angel?” The nickname caused her to snap her eyes back to his face to which he gave her a waggle of his brow plates. She responded by poking him in the side, his arms instinctively coming back down to protect himself from further tickling. Rolling her eyes, the warlock shifted so that she was now on all fours allowing her the movement she desired. Once again his expression changed as he watched her, anticipation clear in his eyes. 

She started at his sternum, trailing her lips along the curve as it dipped into the form of his shoulder. Here she planted a few firm kisses as she continued down in a diagonal line to his pectoral. Lavender eyes met his as she placed her lips on the small tattoo of a spade on the top of the muscle. Cayde gave her a cheeky smile his fingers coming to touch along her ribs. As he did so, she gave him a pointed look, mouth lifting away from his body.

“No touching.” she commanded, the time of her voice low yet sweet. The hunter gave a soft noise of approval as he placed his hands above his head to show her he would obey. Satisfied with this, she continued her path, moving to the middle of his chest. She followed the line created by the muscle fibers that drew a kind of seam down towards his pelvis. Each kiss was slow and deliberate, every step closer to the line of his briefs causing the vanguard to shift eagerly under her. 

Once she came to his hips she smiled to herself, admiring the high arch of his pubic formation. Forcing herself to ignore the strained bulge of his cock, the warlock came down to run her teeth along the edge of the metal arc, the sensation sending a shiver up his spine and a moan from his mouth. The distinct sound of the twisting of sheets came from above her as he kept to her rule. Lifting herself up a tad so that she could look at him easier, she gave him a devious grin. 

“What a good boy. Do you think I should reward you?” Venus asked, her fingers tracing the outline of his shaft through the thin material. Cayde nodded desperately in response, words caught in his throat at the contact. A look of amusement colored her features as she began to stroke him a bit. The hunter bucked into her hand, choked noises spilling from him. 

“Yes? Do you think I should suck your cock?” The warlock made the question breathy, the look he gave her in response enough to make her take him right then and there. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't done teasing yet. 

“What was it you said to me earlier?” Venus asked idly, pretending to think for a moment as she slowed her pace on him. “Oh that's right-” her expression turned dominant, eyes filled with mischief; “Beg for me.”

The exo responded at first with a needy cry, his hands now digging into the headboard of the bed. His throat bobbed as he tried to clear his mind enough for him to find the words that would usher his release. Nodding his head, he willing obliged, the words tumbling clumsily from him.

“Please Vee, please I-I wanna feel your lips around me. Please suck my cock.” Cayde pleaded shamelessly. The smile that came to the warlock’s features was devilish as she curled her fingers into the waistband of his bottoms. Wasting no time, she shimmied him out of the briefs, biting down on her bottom lip at the sight of his naked body. 

The size of his length was enough to light up the warlocks skin. While she had felt him grind into her at the club, this action had only been a vague introduction. Without any material in the way, she was left wondering if he would fit inside of her. Simply his fingers had been enough to stretch her to what she thought she could take. Not only was he long, but he was thick as well, curving ever so slightly to his right. The underside of his cock had the same glow effect that radiated out of his mouth when he spoke, the orange looking bright against the black and teal metal. 

Venus wrapped a hand around his shaft, giving him a few slow strokes. Precum leaked from the head, the sight making her mouth go dry. She hoped that her nerves weren't as apparent as they felt as she met his gaze. Leaning in, she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, the action languid, eyes never leaving his. A pleased moan left the hunter as he moved up a bit to see her better. A smile formed on her lips at his anticipation as she drew her tongue up to swirl around the head of his dick before taking him into her mouth. 

She worked at slicking him up, only taking a couple inches of his length at first. Keeping the swirling motion of her tongue, Venus developed a steady pace as she worked more and more of him past her lips. Once she felt him hit the back of her throat she changed up her rhythm, bouncing from quick to slow. The exo shifted beneath her, his fingers tangling into her hair as she bobbed up and down. Delicious sighs and gasps filled the air between them and, as much as she loved the noises he was making, it wasn't enough. She wanted to unmake him like he had done to her. 

She slowed her pace tremendously as she brought him almost all the way out of her mouth, teasing the head with a few flicks of her tongue before she sucked at him hard. The sensation had him fisting her hair, back arching slightly off the mattress. Venus gave a pleased hum at this before repeating the action, knowing he was oversensitive now. Cayde cursed loudly, the word followed by a drawn out moan. The warlock didn't give him time to recover, taking his full length down her throat. At this she could hear the sound of wood being scrapped above her as he dug into the headboard once again. He had called out her name, the desperation of it giving her reason to repeat the action every time she came back down, sucking hard on him with every pull away. 

The vanguard was a mess; his needy noises turning into pleading and begging for her to never stop. He had begun meeting her halfway, thrusting up into her mouth every time she took him back into her throat. Her hands came to press into his pelvis to steady him to which he responded by pleading with her to let him fuck her. It would be a lie to say the offer wasn't tempting but she wanted to finish him now, like this. Then he could have her. It wasn't something she wanted to stop what she was doing to say, so instead she kept her pace. 

Both hands were in her hair now, pushing the locks from her face so he could watch her pleasure him. Having his eyes back on her made her gut twist with desire, the combination of his panting and lust-filled expression making her feel attractive and wanted. The palms splayed on his torso gathered void Light, wishing to connect to him the way he had with her earlier. Cayde reacted quickly, a delightful gasp passing his mouth plates as his hold on her hair tightened again, the pull sharp and gratifying. Still, she continued the flow of her Light into his body, fingers inching their way closer to the base of his cock as she continued to suck on him. His breathing was already ragged and with the new sensation he now added a whine every time he breathed out. She could tell he was close, his cock twitching against the back of her throat. Venus made no motion of backing off, instead working on the head once more. 

“Vee I'm- _fuck_ yes! I-I’m gonna-” his words were cut off with a throaty moan as he arched up into her once again. She slid him farther into her mouth, feeling his cum hit the back of her throat. Swallowing as it came, Venus retracted her Light slowly and evenly, keeping her mouth on him until he finished. Finally, she pulled back, sitting up between his legs, wiping spit away from her lips. Cayde tried to catch his breath, optics finally coming back to her. A weak laugh came from the exo before he ran his hands over his face, getting rid of the condensation that ran from his temples. 

“Holy _shit._ Just- I don't even-” again, he laughed, “I don't have words. Just, _ugh_!” The warlock couldn't help but beam at his praise, feeling rather proud of herself. Cheeks blossoming their light, she smoothed out her hair, perking up when he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at her. Blue optics travelled over her face then down her body. The expression on his face drifted from the joyful haze to something she could not place. It was soft, filled with… _filled with_...

“Venus,” his voice drew her from her thoughts, violet eyes focusing back on him fully. “You never stop blowing me away, y’know that?” His tone was soft, matching this look she could not understand. He shifted, pushing himself up into a sitting position before spreading his arms and wiggling his fingers, beckoning her to him. The other couldn't help but smile, crawling into his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. Sliding her arms around his neck, she hummed as he snaked his own around her torso. 

“You're beautiful, strong, fierce, smart, seemingly good at _anything_ you do…,” with this he gave her a wink, causing her to look down at his chest in embarrassment. “From the day I met you I've had this overwhelming need to be around you. To make you laugh, to give you anything you wanted or needed to succeed. I...struggled with that for awhile. Feeling guilty for reasons I don't really wanna get into right now. But-” a hand came up to tilt her chin up, forcing her to look at him again, “After the Fall of Crota, I decided it was ok for me to feel what I was feeling.” 

Cayde tucked her hair behind her ear, eyes studying her face for a moment. She let go of his neck, palms coming to lie flat against his chest. The exo smiled, thumb brushing against her cheek as he searched for the words he wanted to say next. 

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about us here like this. I guess a part of me didn’t think that you would, y’know…” Venus frowned at this, tilting her head slightly as she regarded him. 

“Why on earth would you think something like that?” she asked, genuinely bewildered. 

“I dunno, I guess...well I’ve seen some of the attention you get. You even went out with a couple people for awhile. Remember that Titan like, what, nine months ago? She was pretty and strong and you two seemed to really hit it off.” The insecurity in his voice was clear as it bled through to his faceplates. His brows furrowed as the warlock let out a laugh.

“Oh Six,” she started, shaking her head, “I think you’re reading way too much into that. Yeah, Vivian and I went on strikes together but it was mostly because we both needed the extra help. Sure, she was nice but I never saw her as more than a friend. I made that clear right away.” Her fingers came to trace the line of his jaw, looking at him through her lashes. “I had my eyes on someone else.”

Cayde gave her a surprised look, swallowing a bit at the one she was giving him. The warlock could feel him harden slightly between her legs, her eyebrow raising as she regarded him. 

“Wait- you liked-” Venus was noding before he even got the question out, smirk on her lips. “Hang on, how long then? I thought this was like, a new development. Like right after The Dawning new.” 

“No, that was just when you were more forward about it, you dork.” she teased, remembering the way he had taken advantage of the tradition of mistletoe. “I may have started falling for you when you and I worked together during the chase after Oryx.” Venus said with a shrug, laughing at the way his mouth fell open. 

“That long ago?! Are you kidding me?! You mean to tell me that we could have been doing _this_ these last three years?” Venus laughed, shaking her head as his hands came to her back to pull her in tighter to him. 

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe, maybe not. Maybe the slow burn was good.” she purred, rolling her hips into him gathering a satisfying gasp from him. “Do you think you would have wanted me this bad all those years ago?”

“ _Traveler_ yes! Do you have any idea how sexy you were when you came sauntering back into the Vanguard Hall after you had just killed the Taken King? If you had asked me to bed you right then and there I would have fucked you on that table.” This brought another laugh from the warlock, arousal curling its way through her body at his words. She ground into him again, the exo meeting her in time, his cock growing harder as she slid her folds against him. 

“Yeah? Right in front of Zavala and Ikora and everyone else?” she teased leaning down to kiss his mouth before littering his jaw with kisses. Cayde’s hands came to cup her ass, fingertips digging into her skin. 

“If you’re into that, we can make up for the missed opportunity and bang in the square. I’m sure ol’ blue balls will have a stroke.” he mumbled, craning his head up to allow her access to his neck. With every roll of her hips, he applied pressure to her rear, sliding her cunt further along his shaft. She giggled, placing slow kisses at the part where his jaw connected to his throat. She was growing more and more wet, her juices creating a sticky path along his cock. Dragging her teeth along his throat, she was met with a moan from the hunter who only held onto her harder. 

“Perhaps you’ll have to work me up to that.” she whispered. “After all, I haven’t even had you privately yet.” The warlock straightened herself back up to meet his gaze which had once more donned the lusty haze. “Maybe you should change that." 

This was all that the vanguard needed. Cayde used his hold on her rear to lift her as he shifted them. In a moment, the warlock was on her back again, the other hovering over her before pushing up to be on his knees. Positioning himself between her legs, his hands came to her thighs as she spread her legs for him. He reached for a pillow somewhere to the right of her head. 

“Lift up for a sec.” he instructed, smiling softly at the confused look she gave him. “It’ll angle your hips, make it easier. Trust me.” With a blush, she obliged, relaxed by his hands running over her pelvic bones. It was in that moment that it dawned on him that she perhaps hadn’t been with anyone since her awakening. At least, not like this. Her questioning of his intentions before he had taken her back to his place earlier that night made sense now. For any lack of practice, she certainly acted like she knew what she was doing. He decided it better not to confirm his suspicions, at least not now. For now, he wanted to give her a night she would never forget. 

Venus got herself comfortable, watching as he came back in close to her. The exo took his cock in his hand, rubbing the head of it at her entrance. Her stomach flopped in anticipation, amethyst eyes watching him closely, taking in every movement he made. Cayde felt his faceplate heat up at the sight of her sex ready and dripping for him, the feeling of just her juices on his tip sending a shiver down his spine. Tearing his optics away from the sight to focus on her features brought a whole new wave of arousal; the slight part of her pouty lips, the look she was giving him, the way her cheeks danced with awoken light- she was like a goddess. _His_ goddess. With this thought in his mind, the exo pushed into her slowly, the other sucking in a sharp breath. 

The suspicions Venus had earlier were confirmed; he was a tight fit. Every inch of him that pushed into her was pure ecstasy mixed with an uncomfortable strain. The warlock moaned, brow furrowing and eyes closing as she tried to focus on the warm that twisted in her gut. Cayde watched every cue she gave, a worried expression coloring his faceplate. He slowed down even more, stopping about halfway. She was clamped down impossibly snug around him. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, the vanguard broke the silence between them. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered, the question causing her to open her eyes and meet his gaze. His expression caused her heart to ache, her stomach erupting with butterflies as a smile touched her lips. She reached forward, his hand meeting hers immediately. 

“No, please don’t. Please just-” she was unable to find the words, every slight movement of him inside her taking her breath away. He nodded, returning her smile as he worked his length in and out of her in small thrusts. The exo knew that if he could get her walls and himself slick again any discomfort she was feeling would cease. Still, he kept half of himself out of her, working her open slowly.

Each thrust earned him a gasp, the movements becoming easier as he kept going. When he felt as though he were slick enough, Cayde came to lean over her placing his hands on either side of her head. She in turn clamped her thighs around his midsection, careful not to hinder any mobility that he needed. Her hands were on his shoulders, locking eyes with him as he thrust his full length within her. The warlock couldn’t stop the low moan that passed her lips, the feeling of him inside her overwhelming as she arched her back off the sheets. The vanguard gave his own noise of pleasure before he pulled almost all the way out only to slam back into her. Repeating this action, Cayde gave a low chuckle bordering on a growl as she dug her nails into his body, high pitched gasp accompanying the action. Lavender eyes became hooded as she looked up at him, blush swimming under her skin. Suddenly, her grin became mischievous, her legs tightening around him.

“Is that all?” Venus teased. Surprise came to the exo's features before his classic cocksure smile replaced it. Instantly his hand came to fist her hair, pulling her head back a bit to expose her neck. Leaning down, he caught her skin on the edge of his mouth, the metal sharp enough to draw a satisfying hiss from the warlock. 

“Such a bad girl,” he cooed into her skin, nipping at her earlobe. “I'm gonna have to punish you for that.” This made her whimper, hips thrusting up as her hands tightened on him. Not wasting another second, Cayde began to pound into her, his pace rough and fast. As soon as he started, Venus gave a cry of pleasure, smile on her lips. The hand that wasn't in her hair came to snake behind her and hook over her shoulder, providing a point where he could help slam her into each of his thrusts. Her own hands now came to claw at his back, the sound of her nails scraping against the metal mixing with the lewd noises of their bodies making contact. 

The exo had his face buried in the crook of her neck now, his heated breath spilling over her skin. His noises of pleasure were muffled by her hair though her own rang out loudly into the room. For a moment the thought that those who walked by or lived next door would definitely be able to hear her passed her mind. The idea excited her, her walls tightening around him which gave him cause to moan a bit louder for her. With each thrust she could feel herself edge closer to her release, the rapidness of its arrival surprising to her. The noises that filled the room certainly helped, between his needy sounds and the slick slap of his cock pushing in and out of her. She found herself begging for him to fuck her harder, the words spilling from her lips like a prayer. 

Cayde straightened up at this, removing his hands from her for a moment. Being able to see his face again she could see the condensation that was formed on his forehead, the hungry look in his optics as he gave her a few more thrusts before speaking. 

“Turn over. Get on your hands and knees.” The command was gruff though filled with a softness that was hard to describe. He pulled out of her suddenly, the absence painful in an emotional way. He saw this through the expression on her face, his own turning gentle as he leaned in so she could kiss him. “I'm not done with you, baby. Turn over.” 

The warlock obeyed, feeling him remove the pillow from their space and come flush with her backside. She dared to look over her shoulder at him as he pressed into her once more. This feeling was different, the angle new and deeper. It had her losing her balance, her arms bending and forearms hitting the sheets, forcing her ass to arch up into the air. As he pushed into her, her breath was taken from her, his cock hitting new places that radiated through her gut. Immediately she swore, a moan quick to follow. Cayde himself couldn't help but let out his own sound of pleasure, her walls tightening around him, squeezing his shaft in a dizzying way. Hands coming to hook around her hips, he started up the same pace he had before.

She was impossibly wet, the lubricant making each thrust easy for him to slam into her. With this angle her path curved ever so slightly, forcing her walls around him in a way that felt like heaven. This was enough to make his head spin but the added view was overwhelming. The curve of her spine, her ass up, face down in his sheets. Her hands clawing at what she could as she moaned endlessly, many pleas of ' _don't stop_ ’ tumbling from her mouth. Her body was covered in her awoken light, breath coming out ragged. A thought sprung into his mind as he watched the glow on her shoulders, one he acted on almost a quickly as it came. His hand came down to meet the skin of her rear, the smack loud in the room. She yelped beneath him which was followed by a satisfied noise before she turned her head to look at him once more. 

“P-please, again.” Venus mumbled, embarrassment coming to her features. The hunter merely gave her a devious grin before tilting his head slightly towards her. 

“What's that, beautiful? I don't think I heard you.” The look it earned him was priceless, shame and arousal all mixed into one as she swallowed. 

“I-I said again please.” she asked, louder this time, fingers curling into the sheets as she watched him. Pleased with this, the exo made a show of winding his arm back before dealing another blow to her ass. This one was sharper, the noise of desire it elicited much louder. Cayde gave her one more spank before eyeing the mark he left, satisfied that he had been right in his suspicion. The same light that covered her cheeks danced up at him where he had punished her, the sight sending a new wave of heat over him. 

Once more his focus was back on fucking her, his cock sliding back out of her almost all the way before pushing back in. He built up his pace steady and slow now, milking every desperate noise he could out of her. The warlock begged for him, pleaded that he ruin her. The vanguard couldn't help but smile at this before slamming into her hard and fast. Her cries echoed into the room, the sound sweet to him. She pushed back to meet him now, her cunt twitching as she felt herself cascade toward her climax. Words were lost to her now, pathetic whines spilling from her as her toes curled. He could feel the spasming of her walls, the feeling pushing him closer to his own release. Venus found his name on her lips, the title chanting out of her as if it were the only thing grounding her. 

Her climax hit heavy and hard, the feeling overwhelming, a buzz coming to her ears. Cayde felt it rush over him, her insides becoming even more slick which he hadn't thought possible. As he pushed into her now, her walls gripped him, becoming almost painfully tight. The sensation overwhelmed him, heat coiling in his gut as his thrusts became sloppy and erratic. Before he could think to ask if he should pull out, he was cumming, their fluids mixing together inside her as he thrust through his and herl orgasm. His own cries filled the space between them, the sound pleasing to her as she pushed back against him slowly. After a moment he had slowed his pace to a stop, leaning over her to nuzzle his cheek into her back. 

They stayed like this for a minute, catching their breath before he let her know he was going to pull out. She nodded to him, hand coming to cover herself as he did so to catch anything that might leak out. Venus rolled into her side, watching him crawl to the edge of the bed before standing on wobbling legs. She couldn't help but smile at the sight as he laughed, regaining his balance before moving to his nightstand. Grabbing a box of tissues, he offered her some which she gratefully took before excusing herself to the restroom to clean herself up a tad. 

After a few minutes she returned to find the vanguard under the covers waiting for her. As she approached the bed he whipped the sheets back with a flourish, grinning up at her. 

“I made it all comfy-cozy for you.” Cayde joked, scooting over to allow to her lay next to him. To this, she giggled, snuggling in close to him. Laying her head on his chest, she curled in around him as he settled back in, arm coming to wrap around her. The warlock placed her hand over where his heart would be, his own hand coming to cover hers. They laid like this for a minute or two in comfortable silence before she chose to speak, voice quiet and soft.

“Six?” He responded with a hum laced with sleep. “When you said that you wanted me in the morning and the days to follow...what did you mean?” The question was filled with insecurity, causing the other to place his cheek on the top of her head. 

“Wasn't it obvious?” he teased, “I was askin’ you to be my partner.” This caused her to sit up suddenly, the exo blinking up at her with a lazy smile. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

Cayde took her face in his hands at that moment, her own coming to cover his. Her eyes sparkled with joy, unable to hide the smile that came with it. She leaned in to kiss him, this time soft, slow, and sweet. Finally, she settled back down, the two adopting the pose they had before. Venus tried to bite the grin away but it was stuck, her eyes slipping closed as exhaustion began to overtake her. She was pulled from this for just a moment when she heard the other whisper;

“Can't believe I finally bed the God-Slayer.” 

This earned him a punch before the two fell into laughter that echoed into the night.


End file.
